whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Cops
"Zombie Cops" is the sixth episode of Wellington Paranormal. It aired on 15 August 2018. Synopsis Fellow officers Donovan and Laupepe become infected by a zombie. Minogue and O'Leary must catch them before they get to Courtenay Place on a Friday night and start the zombie apocalypse."New Zealand Television: Wellington Paranormal: episode guide" - Australian Television Information Archive Plot Summary O’Leary and Minogue are called to observe a businessman who was apprehended by fellow officers Donovan and Laupepe whilst spray painting HELP ME, TURNING INTO A ZOMB” in huge letters on a wall. Donovan and Laupepe interview the suspect, who is obviously a zombie, in the interrogation room and he attacks Donovan when the Paranormal Unit aren’t looking. Sergeant Maaka advises the unit to be wary of more zombies in the area. While on patrol with Laupepe, Donovan becomes ill and passes out in the car. He suddenly awakens, attacking Laupepe, and both officers become zombies. On the hunt for brains, they attack a boy racer while giving him a breathalyser test, who escapes in his car. The zombie officers radio O’Leary and Minogue, telling them they want to eat their brains, which is dismissed as a joke. At the station, Maaka tells off O’Leary and Minogue for assuming the zombie officers were only joking and demands they find them. Donovan and Laupepe go to a drive-through and bite the arm of the woman serving them. O’Leary and Minogue follow after them and apprehend the woman, fearing she may also turn into a zombie. The officers then find the boy racer, who has crashed his car, and he also turns into a zombie and is apprehended. He and the drive through worker become aggressive in the police car, but temporarily become peaceful when looking at their phones. Meanwhile, Constable Parker reports that the zombie businessman has become “bitey” and has started attacking the other prisoners that it has been locked up with, turning them into zombies as well. Parker and Maaka join O’Leary and Minogue at Courtenay Place, where the zombie officers are hunting for brains. The four set up a plan involving Parker being used as bait for the zombies. O’Leary and Minogue lure the zombie cops to Parker, who is pretending to assault Maaka in plain clothes. The zombies attack Maaka instead and he tries to lead them into the police car, only to accidentally get locked in with them. O’Leary uses the radio to control the zombies and they immediately leave the car, leaving Maaka unharmed. Realising the zombies obey radio commands, the Paranormal Unit and Parker make the two zombies dance and take selfies with them until they are arrested and taken back to the station. Still able to follow basic commands, Donovan and Laupepe are given desk jobs to remain in service to Wellington Police. The zombie prisoners, however, remain locked in the cell. Cast *Mike Minogue as Officer Minogue *Karen O'Leary as Officer O'Leary *Maaka Pohatu as Sergeant Maaka *Charlie Bleakley as Donovan *Taofi Mose-Tuiloma as Laupepe *Thomas Sainsbury as Constable Parker *Hariata Moriarty as Drive Through Server *Justin Carter as Zombie Businessman *Isaac Heron as Boy Racer References Category:Wellington Paranormal episodes Category:Episodes